Something
by e-Ifrit
Summary: You brought me home" - Olivia's POV added, now it's a two-shot.
1. Something

_This is a piece I wrote after 'Screwed', because Dean/Olivia sounded very promising to me, I mean, I think they're hot. I still do. Many people hate me for that but what can I do? I just ship for Olivia/Handsome-Gentle-Kick-Butts-Hot-guy, and since Stabler's never available… xD_

_**Disclaimers:** The song's called "Something" and yeah, it's Beatles. It belongs to its owners, just like L&O SVU and its characters._

* * *

We hated each other at first. I couldn't bear your stubbornness. You couldn't bear me at all. I could tell by the way you glared at me almost everytime we talked. You just don't take orders very well, do you? I don't think so.

_Something in the way she moves  
__Attracts me like no other lover  
__Something in the way she woos me  
__I don't want to leave her now  
__You know I believe and how_

I don't really know how but you grew on me. I can't even tell when it happened. Maybe on the car, when we first really talked and you weren't glaring at me anymore. Maybe when you showed me how skilled you really were with the victims.

I'll never forget your face when you left that room. You were exausted but still I expected you to shove in my face how good you were in your work. But you didn't. You just stated your opinion about the girl and got me speechless. Then you had that surprised face.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
__That I don't need no other lover  
__Something in her style that shows me  
__I don't want to leave her now  
__You know I believe and how_

You caught me staring. I had to say something so I gave you that crappy excuse for a compliment. There! I remember now... this is where you got me. You gave me a small smile and now all I can say is that I want, no, I need to see more and more of it.

But we went separate ways. It was only natural, since you were so anxious to go back to your unit. Or to your partner, I suspect. Whatever. I couldn't let myself get attached to you like that.

I failed miserably at that.

I assigned myself to Milfield's investigation as soon as I saw your name involved in it. You've got yourself in trouble and I wanted to help. I didn't consider that I was supposed to arrest you if you refused to collaborate. Well, I didn't consider the fact that I was terrified at the thought of meeting you again.

I had every right to feel like that. As soon as you recognized me, bang! You were glaring. You looked at me like I was the plague or something. You couldn't be more defensive.

You scared the hell out of me. You made me think I'd need the cuffs to make you come with me. Thank God you gave in, but I think you took ten years of my life with that scare.

When you told me about Marsden being your brother, I froze. Oh, you were in big trouble there. You agreed to help me get your brother, but you were hurt. I knew that. How could your baby brother be a perp? I admired you then, because you put your feelings aside, you really wanted to do the right thing.

You were so devastated when Marsden's mother told you how her deceased husband actually knew about you. I don't know the whole story but what you told me was enough to see how hard it was to know that your father was keeping track of you somehow. You were in pain and I wanted to hold you. Badly. But I never got the chance. We left the house and in seconds you were all business again, tellin' me to go and all.

This time I was the one who wanted you to go with me. Remember? The first time you were the one annoying the hell outta me because you wanted to see that girl's case through.

But you declined. I figured you needed some time alone, to sort things out. And do some research on your own.

You were right the whole time about your brother. He was innocent. Framed by the angry big sister who happened to be a NYPD captain. He's lucky to have a sister like you. You're a hell of a detective, but also have this sixth sense that makes you see though the lies and messed up facts.

Your partner told me you tend to get emotionally involved and it got you in trouble lots of time. He was worried sick about you and your involvement with Marsden. But he trusted your judgement. I struggled but I did too. You have this way, you know. Maybe I'm not the only one you've caught. Maybe Stable's under your influence too. You said you were best friends. Yeah, right.

_You're asking me will my love grow  
__I don't know, I don't know  
__You stick around now it may show  
__I don't know, I don't know_

We went apart once again. But this time I was too attached already. I wanted to call you, to see how you were doing, to make sure you kept out of trouble. I've been callin' your captain instead. That's how I knew you were going to turn yourself in to IAB. I wanted to back you up if you let me.

_Something in the way she knows  
__And all I have to do is think of her  
__Something in the things she shows me  
__I don't want to leave her now  
__You know I believe and how_

It didn't feel ankward when we met, this time. You were tired and worried but all I could see was how beautiful you looked. I was also amazed with the easy way we talked, we didn't felt like strangers anymore. I flirted, you didn't flirt back but you didn't mind me taking your arm at all. You actually let me walk you here and never took your arm away. But you refused to let me back you up. You really want to do this and I respect you for that. You're nervous, the sound of your name bein called makes you almost jump from the seat. It's time.

"So… good luck. I'll be right here when you're done."

"Look, Dean, you don't have to…"

"I want to."

You give me one last look – not a glare – and go into the adjoining room. I know you want to be alone. I know you'll try to push me away but I'll stick around. I'm way too involved to just give up. Something tells me that you may come around, eventually. You seem not to mind me being around. You still give me that glare sometimes but I like it. We're somehow comfortable with each other. You never flirt back but I know you find it amusing. Then why should I give up? I definitely think it's worth a shot. Or a million.

I just wanna have you in my life, no matter how.

* * *

_Well, that's it. Thank you guys! :)_


	2. And the other

_I've never intended to write a follow-up, but well... just thought that it needed a piece from Olivia's eyes. That, or I guess I'm just bored cuz there's no SVU for us 'till september. ¬¬_

* * *

You brought me home.

I've never expected you to stick around like this. You just said you wanted to and, God help me, I'm glad you did. I don't wanna be alone right now.

You're messing around my kitchen, trying to fix me some tea. I wanted to tell you that actually I'd like real coffee but I didn't. It's just funny how you remembered that I gave up on coffee.

You're really thoughful.

On the way home you spent the whole time trying to distract me from my mess. We talked about food, politics, cartoons, even about relationships. I didn't share much, but you told me some funny stories about yours. We talked about movies and I realized how long it's been since I went to see one.

The last movie I saw was Titanic. Shame on me.

You told me about how your prom party was actually your first date. I found it funny, 'cause most boys starts dating before that. You just told me you were really shy. Who would've thought. You said you still are.

It's hard to believe that a guy like you are actually shy. You seem so sure of yourself, a little over confident sometimes. I still remember what I thought about you when we first met. You were so arrogant and stubborn, and I hated that. I'm pretty sure you hated me back, though.

I don't know how it changed, but you don't hate me anymore. Neither do I.

I'm actually enjoying having you around like this. And that's a first, I must say. The only ones I'm used to have around my place are Elliot and Case. Alex used to come often too.

You told me about the last time you dated and how it had to end in a rush. I felt sad for you, 'cause it's just too hard to part ways like this. WPP. Why do we keep losing people to the system like this? You told me it was ok 'cause you both knew the job and were prepared for something that, but I don't think anyone can be prepared enough for it.

I wasn't prepared when Alex had to go away. And she was only a friend. No, she was a best friend for sure. I miss her, it's a shame that we couldn't keep in touch anymore.

You talked me into going to the movies with you.

You wanted to lighten the mood and started talking movies. You listed lots of movies and I must say, if you actually saw all of them, then you're the ultimate movie-freak to me. You stopped talking at some point, and stared at me with a half smile. That's when you asked me about the last movie I saw.

The last movie I saw was Titanic.

I thought you were going to laugh at me but you didn't. You just said I should see the latest Indiana Jones, "'cause it's really good". That's how you talked me into going to the movies with you. I gave you the "we'll see" answer and you said you would make sure I did by going with me.

"I know I'm taking too long but how do I turn this thing on?" - You ask me from the kitchen.

"Just plug the power cord, it's behind the microwave..." - I tell you, chuckling. Yes, there's only one power source in my kitchen.

I hear you laugh from the kitchen. I saw your place and it's big. You actually have a real kitchen and seems to know how to run it, so you're probably having a hard time trying to fit into mine.

I'd help you but you were the one who insisted in fixing me tea and making us popcorn. Besides it would never work, since two bodies can't occupy the same space in time.

Or maybe they can.

_

* * *

__Ok, I'm stopping right here. It was supposed to be a short drabble after all. Thanks for reading, peeps!_


End file.
